


Moon + Number

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Klaine Advent, M/M, Moon, Vampire!Kurt, Werewolf!Blaine, days 13 and 14, number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent days 13 + 14. Continuation from day 12 prompt (Legend) in the vampire!Kurt and werewolf!Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon + Number

They had continued discussing the topic of Blaine’s werewolf culture at a rather lengthy, in-depth pace all the way through dinner. Blaine had sat with his freshly made stew and Kurt with his glass of Blood that Blaine had extracted for him; both listening and talking and happily answering questions.

 

Once the dinner table had been cleaned up and the dishes washed and dried and put away; Blaine lead Kurt by the hands into the lounge and sat him down on the cosy, love seat by the bay window. Their favourite position to relax in is Blaine lounging against the arm of the chair with Kurt tucked between his legs; so that Blaine can nuzzle into the warmth of his neck and keep him close and safe.

 

“Tell me about the moon. The _full moon_. How does affect your race in particular?” Kurt asks. His body is flush against Blaine’s but he angles his head so that he can glance sideways at him, just in time to see Blaine giving him one of his wolfish grins.

 

“You haven’t studied that in your books then, huh?” He teases.

 

“ _Actually,_ yes I have.” Kurt answers. “But there seems to be a lot of answers, and I want to know the right answer. _Your_ answer.”

 

Blaine smiles against Kurt’s neck and squeezes his arms around his waist. “You’re right, honey. There are actually a whole _number_ of myths equating to werewolves and the full moon.”

 

“Hmm?” Kurt sounds genuinely interested. He twists his body in Blaine’s arms so that he can see his mate’s bright, warm, inviting eyes while he talks to him.

 

“Mm, there are many beliefs, some dating back many, many years ago. Some say that the full moon is the cause of the shape shifter’s transformation.”

 

“And you would say?”

 

“For our particular kind? My pack? It’s just myth. We can transform whenever we want or need to, we don’t have to rely anything else.”

 

“Ooh, sounds kind of hot when you say it like that.”

 

Blaine nips playfully at the back of Kurt’s neck. “Glad you think so.” His thumbs trace a pattern down Kurt’s shoulders, to his arms and chest and lastly his thighs. “Now, wev’e discussed in great length some of my werewolf behaviors, tonight. How would you like to go upstairs and put some these methods to the test?”      


End file.
